


A Winchester walks into a bar and...

by ClaireScott



Series: Dirty Supernatural imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Panties, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to try something new. He finds a very interesting piece of clothing in your drawer. A fictional golden hamster dies. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester walks into a bar and...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for all mistakes. 
> 
> Written for an imagine (Imagine going out on the town and Dean having the remote for your vibrating panties) on dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com

“We’ll go out tonight,” Dean says, as he’s coming in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

“Great”, you answer, throwing your dish towel enervated on the counter. “Thank you for the prompt information. I’ve already start cooking.”

“Did I say anything about a dinner? We’ll go for a beer with Sam. Calm down, okay?”

Dean’s touching your shoulder, stroking your upper arm and giving you a sweet smile. His is as good tempered as you are not.

You keep silent, you don’t want to argue about his commanding tone, about him dictate your evening. You’ve planned to sit in your bed, eating ice cream, watching the new episode of Girls and getting laid by every trick in the book afterwards.

“Hey, don’t be mad at me”, he whispers, kissing your neck, “What’s for dinner? It smells fantastic.”

“Chicken,” you say, pushing him gently away to go on with emptying the dishwasher.

You are mad at him. You’ve seen him rarely in the last few weeks and you both are busy. You wish you could have him alone, the whole evening. You’re not in the mood for sitting in a bar, watching him getting drunk and having fun while playing pool or darts.

“Chicken and…?”

“Mashed potatoes and peas.”

“Great. Oh, I’ve laid something on your bed I want you to wear.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, please,” he answers, smiling his adorable smile.

He gets a cup of coffee and leaves the kitchen. You roll your eyes but you already know you will do as he wishes. You can’t say no, not to him. He’s way more charming than it’s good for you.

After dinner you go to your bedroom, Dean’s following you, smiling. You wear an old sweatpants and a even more older, slightly perforated shirt – nothing you could wear outside, but perfect for cooking and cleaning, for all that fucking, shitty housewife stuff. You grab a jeans and a new shirt from your closet and heading to the bathroom as Dean stops you.

“Didn’t I make a wish? Regarding your clothing?”

“Yeah,” you answer, “but there’s nothing on my bed and I will never ever go naked.”

“What about this?” He asks, pointing on a panty you hadn’t even seen as you looked over your unmade bed.

You furrow your brow: “That’s not mine. Where did you find this?”

“In your drawer. It’s yours, hon,” Dean grins.

“Wait, what? You…”

“No. Stop. Don’t.” Dean makes a defensive gesture and goes on: “It’s fun, come on. Say yes.”

You don’t answer – you’re not a friend of lingerie. And even less of this very special kind of lingerie.

“Why did you buy vibrating panties and don’t use it?”

“I didn’t buy it. It was a very cheesy and embarrassing birthday present of a few friends. I was single back then and… yeah. They thought it was funny.”

“But you’re open-minded and I would lie if I said you’re not even a bit kinky and…”

“Stop trying to manipulate me so poorly, Winchester. You’ve already done better.”

“Do it, come on.”

“Where’s your fun when I wear these daffy panties?”

“I have the remote,” he smiles and gives you a wink.

“Dean…,” you sigh and he steps closer, wrapping his arms around you.

His kiss is soft and gentle, his smile promising as he looks you in the eyes.

“It’s a question of surrender and trust, isn’t it?”

“It’s a question of power and control.”

“Yeah, that’s my part,” he whispers and you feel shivers down your spine.

You think about it, for a minute or so, while Dean’s petting your back, placing kisses on your forehead. Wearing a vibrating panty in public – nothing you’ve considered by now. But…, yeah: It’s fucking erotic, and you know how much Dean will enjoy this.

“Do you trust me?” He asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes, I do.”

“Then be a good girl and wear it. If you don’t like it, I will stop.”

“Okay,” you whisper and feel you’re blushing.

“That’s my girl,” he smiles and gives you a gentle slap on your ass. “Hurry up, babe, Sam’s waiting.”

About half an hour later you entering the bar and Dean leads you to the bar counter, take a seat on a bar stool and places you between his legs, one hand on his thigh, the other in the pocket of his jacket. You have to stand very close to him and Sam gives you a pensive look.

“I don’t want to sit, it’s okay, Sam,” you say and he starts grinning.

“Did you spank her?”

“No. But I spank you, Sammy, if you go on with embarrassing my girl.”

“Hey, big guy…,” a blonde woman says, definitely in a flirting mood, and Sam’s attention is focusing on her.

Dean nods a little, giving Sam a wink. Have fun, dude. She’s okay. You know this look on Dean’s face. Sam and Blondie are taking a seat at a table and Dean orders two beer.

“So,” he grins as he hands you your beer, “What did you do downtown this morning?”

“I met CeeCee in a coffeehouse and we talked about the haunted house in the woods and… ooh…”

It’s very soft, the first level, you guess. Dean smiles, his hand leaves his thigh and he slaps your ass, gently.

“Go on. What did she say?”

“Nothing we…,” you have to breathe deeply, “…didn’t know by then.”

The feeling gets more intensive as Dean uses the remote again.

“Oh, Dean…”, you murmur, placing your hands on his thigh for some extra hold.

You feel your excitement increasing, you feel you’re getting really wet.

“What happened after CeeCee left you?”

“I went to a second-hand bookstore, looking for…oh … this old book with local myth that’s … Dean … not detectable in the library.”

Your breathing gets heavier and again the sensation in your panties gets more intensive. Your grip on Dean’s thigh becomes tighter, his grin is bigger than ever.

“That’s good, ha?”

You nod. It is. He takes a sip of his beer before he goes on questioning you.

“Did you find it?”

“No.”

You can barely concentrate. The panty fits perfect, your clit is swollen and receptive for every sort of stimulation. You move a bit, trying to decrease the sensation but Dean closes his legs, pinches you, shaking his head, giving you a warning look.

“No, what? Would you be kind enough and speak in whole sentences, baby?”

“No, I… I didn’t… oh, my god… find it.”

You close your eyes, you can’t speak and look and stand still at the same time, it’s too much. The vibrations increasing again and you whimper.

“Open your eyes. Look at me when I’m talking to you. It’s very rude, isn’t it?”

“Dean …”, you whisper and manage to open your eyes, “I’m sorry, I can’t …”

You feel your knees weaken and the knot in your lower stomach is getting tighter and tighter. Dean’s hand caressing your ass, very soft, intensifying your lust.

The sensation stops abruptly and you take a deep breath. Your heart beats fast and you blush at the thought of anybody in here noticed your excitement.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Dean whispers at your ear, “Really beautiful.”

“Oh, god, Dean…,” you say under your breath, hiding your face at his neck.

“So, were did we stop? The book, right? What did you do after you left the second-hand bookstore?”

“I visited a local amateur historian and …” You’re not able to hold a little shriek down as the vibration starts again, stronger than ever.

“And?” Dean’s knitting his brows.

“Dean…”

“That’s not the answer. Or is this guy named Dean, too?”

“No, no. He isn’t. Dean, please, I’m so close …”

He supports you as you are no longer able to stand. He presses your head on his shoulder, your mouth at his neck.

“What did he tell you about the haunted house?”

“Where … the … former owner is … oh, Jesus Christ … bu…buried. Dean, please!” You moan and Dean starts the next level.

“And that’s where?” He whispers at your ear and you pant quietly.

If he makes me cum in public, if he really dares this, I’ll kill him. And if he stops right know, I’ll kill him too, you think.

“I’ll kill you …,” you whisper with your last ounce of strength and you hear Dean chuckling.

“That’s a really cool and unusual name for a cemetery, baby. Or are you just threaten me?”

Dean clicks once more on the remote and you have to fight the urge to scream.

“Once again …,” Dean whispers, “Where’s the former owner buried?”

“Our lady … i..in the fields …,” you hiss, barely able to speech.

You’re biting in Dean’s neck as your orgasm hits you, you’re whimpering, legs shaking. You lean so hard against Dean he nearly falls backward off his bar stool, but he manages to hold you without falling. You hear him hiss in pain or lust or whatever, notice tears in your eyes, tears of lust, pleasure and embarrassment. The vibration stops and you moan again, very silently.

“Is your girl okay, dude?” The barkeeper asks and you feel Dean nodding.

“Yeah. She’s fine. A bit cuddly, that’s all. Her golden hamster died yesterday.”

You slap Dean hard on his thigh and hear him chuckle. He rubs with his finger over your lips before he’s touching the bite mark you’ve left him.

“Biting, ha?” He whispers, kissing you softly on the temple. “Can you stand alone?”

“No, not yet.”

“Okay. So, when you’re able to walk, we’ll go. I wanna fuck you, baby. On your hand and knees,” Dean says under his breath, caressing your back. “So you can’t bite me again …”

You shudder in anticipation and Dean goes on: “You are so beautiful. It’s a really turn on to see you fighting – and losing it. And you were a really good girl.”

“Thank you,” you whisper.

“We’ll do this more often. I’ll keep the remote, baby. I really like making you cum in public.”

You blush and kiss him gently on the bite mark.

“I’ll should spank you for this …,” Dean grins and you open your eyes, lifting your head to see his face.

“Beg your pardon?”

“That’s too late. I’ve got a bite mark on my neck. Sammy’s idea is good. What do you think about a little spanking?”

“Dean …”, you whisper, “No, not …” You stop. You don’t know why but it sounds … oh, wow. You like this. You want this. You clear your throat and finish your sentence with a lame: “… here.”

“Of course not here. That doesn’t fit in the story of the dead hamster,” Dean chuckles, placing his hands on your ass.

“Really?”

“Of course. If you like?”

“You said I’m a good girl.”

“I’ve changed my mind after rethinking the bite mark, baby. And it’s a thing of power and control. You’re in?”

“Yes. I’m in,” you state with a deep breath.

“Fine. Let’s go. We’ve got some work to do.” Dean kisses you and smiles as he takes your hand.


End file.
